Detention Can Be Fun
by Well-Good-Luck-With-That
Summary: The gleeks are put into a detention and when the teacher leaves the room Puck and Kurt decide to make out :  Better than it sounds :  R R :


**So, I'm meant to be writing a story for English, if anybody is interested in helping me, please private message me or write it in a review because I would really appreciate some help **** Well in return you guys get this story: Enjoy **

"This is all your fault Puckerman!" Kurt spat to the slouched teen next to him.

"My fault! You were the one who kept talking to me all lesson!" Puck shot back.

"Because you wouldn't get your feet off my chair!"

"Oh shutup!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Kurt replied.

"Dude, quit yelling!"

"Don't dude me either!" He shouted back.

"SHUTUP YOU FAG!" Puck screamed silencing the whole detention room. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw Kurt's broken expression. He'd really hurt the guy. "Kurt, I…I'm sorry that was out of line I-"

"No. I'm sorry. Forget it." Kurt sniffed, obviously trying to blink back tears. How stupid he'd been to think him and Puck were _flirting_ in English class. Puck still see's him as a stupid little fag.

The detention room all gave Puck a death glare at upsetting Kurt. Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mike and Santana had all been put in detention for different reasons, it was their good luck that had landed them with the supervisor Miss Smyth, who left the room for coffee half an hour ago and hadn't returned.

"Puck, man that was low. I thought you two were getting on alright these days?" Finn whispered to him as the chatter picked up again.

"We were, it was a mistake. Man, I feel like shit now." Puck admitted to his friend.

"Apologise you dumbass." Finn rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Rachel and Mike.

"Hey, um, Kurt?" Puck asked quietly, nudging Kurt.

"Leave me alone, Puckerman." Kurt sniffed again.

'Wow. I've really broken the ice queen.' Puck thought to himself sadly. "Kurt, I didn't mean what I said, your not a fag, your really cool actually."

"But that's the thing isn't it Noah? I am just a fag. A worthless fag." Kurt sighed sadly as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Noah's blood ran cold. He'd heard on the news about gay suicides and shit but he never thought twice about it. Kurt wouldn't wanna kill himself right?

"Whoever told you you were worthless were bullshitting." Noah didn't know where the words were coming from but he knew he truly meant them. Now he'd started he couldn't stop. "Your amazing Kurt, the way you sing and dance, your clothes, your hair, the way you smile, your cute little blush, the way no matter what anyone does or says, you still walk down those corridors like you own them." Puck was breathing hard after he'd finished. Kurt was looking at him with a confused expression.

"You…you really think that Noah?" Kurt asked quietly, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I do." Puck nodded reassuringly and smiled slightly.

"Dude." Finn whispered. Noah's speech had caught the room's attention again. "I said apologise, not a whole speech!"

"He deserved a speech. I had no right to call him a fag when he is so much more than that." Puck said proudly.

Kurt's small smile slowly split into a huge grin. "Thank you Noah." He breathed as he flung himself into his arms to hug him.

Puck squeezed the small soprano in his arms knowing Kurt wasn't going to be killing himself anytime soon.

"Perlease! The love in this room, is making me feel nauseous." Santana rolled her eyes at the hugging boys.

They both blushed as everyone giggled. When Kurt was sitting down he felt Noah nudge him. He read the note that was passed.

'_Lemme make it up to you properly, tonight, 8o'clock, Breadstix, I'll come pick you up? :) _

Kurt's smile widened.

'_Like as a date?'_

He grinned as he saw Noah blush slightly.

'_If you want it to be'_

Kurt decided to be brave.

'_I'll come, if you kiss me.'_

Puck looked shocked and looked around the room. "Here?" He whispered. Kurt nodded shyly.

"They're too engrossed in conversation to notice, just a quick peck will-"

Kurt was cut of by Noah's lips on his own. He automatically responded as Noah's tongue demanded entry.

"Woah! Kurt and Puck are making out!" Finn exclaimed. The students looked over to the boys who had now stopped and were blushing furiously.

"Are you two like, together now?" Mike asked confused.

"Um…"

Kurt couldn't finish because Mercedes asked, "You decided Kurt's first kiss should be here? In a classroom?"

"Kurt wanted to be kissed!" Puck cried. "And I'm a badass, so I accepted the challenge." He smirked at Kurt who rolled his eyes.

At this point Miss Smyth entered the room. "All of you, settle down, you still have five minutes left of detention. Rachel, Finn, Mike face the front." She barked out some orders.

"See you tonight baby." Puck whispered to his new boyfriend.

Kurt can honestly say that was the best detention of his life.

**There we go **** Miss Smyth is named after my friend Ollie who passed away /3 RIP Ollie Smyth **** Reviews are love **


End file.
